conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TimeMaster
blockbot Do not change the templates here is the one youre seeking: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Under-Construction EmperorZelos 21:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Why not? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) : Because you attempted changing it into a purpose it was not meant to have : While on the other hand the change you did now is welcome, good colour choice. :EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Assistance If you want assistance id like to help you. EmperorZelos 21:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Are you a native english speaker? Your wording seems just a bit strange, no offense. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Nein, I am swedish :I also noticed you seem very interested in this wiki in a very short period of time EmperorZelos 08:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have been reading for about 1 month. Then I decided I wanted to make a language and fix up the wiki. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats good, ask me if you have questions and i will gladly help answering them ^_^. It is good you want to help fixing things up around here, it is really needed and i just never got around to it. just make sure you know the purpose behind something and its fine ^_^ EmperorZelos 21:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Pimping up the front page Excuse the title it is merely a joke within a serious idea. As either of us or both will be admins soon i thought i would discuss ideas with you, any suggestions how to make it more proffessional yet inviting? : The main page? I have some ideas, but I can't explain them very good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Lets hear them =) :: I was thinking we could have two or 3 boxes, one feature a conlang choosen by all and 2 showing 2 well done conlangs. EmperorZelos 00:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I think that would be nice, perhaps we could have a poll for featured Conlangs. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: of course, the featured one would naturally be polled so the community can decied, I also believe the start page of conlanging needs to be fixed to help people eliminate the most common errors they do EmperorZelos 10:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: you mean template:NewLang? Yes, we should gradually add to it and make it better. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Indeed, to many beginners mistakes done too often. I believe we should also add a source where people can go to learn about this stuff needed more easily :: EmperorZelos 08:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you hey man :P Thanks for making the consonant chart a mess EmperorZelos 19:02, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : ? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: :P I noticed you messed around with it and saw the after affect, no worries i fixed it, somehow i honestly dont know how XD EmperorZelos 21:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It was more consistent my way. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Repay You gave me a neat consonant chart =P here is a pronoun chart for you to use : EmperorZelos 22:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Front I´ll start working on modifying the frontpage, got any good ideas for changing the theme and perhaps icon? also, perhaps we should try expanding conlinguistics aswell to help people? EmperorZelos 16:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : I made a new wiki for linguistics at ling.wikia.com. It will be hard to properly format the pages at conlinguistics with no first level headers. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I am the admin at conlinguistics i can probably grant you more if you want. :: EmperorZelos 17:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok maybe we should use conlinguistics. Please make all first level headers (=bla=) second level headers ( bla ), etc. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Alright, you can help there too to fix it up and make it more new people friendlyEmperorZelos 19:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : And i belive reverting the front page as it was to the old style is not good as it is horrificly dull, if you got colour changes to do please do but not those old dull greyish colours : EmperorZelos 19:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: K, I will get some nice color changes on. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Good, I will keep working on the general design and you can do the colours more, I am better at the design/coding part than colour choosing anyway EmperorZelos 19:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Irregularities I have something you can use for your conlang to get irregularities EmperorZelos 17:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Fixing Menu I am currently fixing up the menu on the side and thought we'd add editors pick, any suggestions for waht to add? I currently only added mine to see if it worked. And why did you delete the conlanging forum? EmperorZelos 20:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Delete what conlanging forum? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that, there is already another forum with the same purpose. It called the "Canto". —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Fair enough, any suggestions for other conlang picks? :: EmperorZelos 22:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: What do you mean? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Look on the left menu, i have changed it : I also fixed the front again though I am not entirely satesfied but its better than before, suggestions? :::: EmperorZelos 23:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do to improve it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I suck at colouring, Though i do think the featured layout one is decent with the template in it : EmperorZelos 23:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think the dull colors looked better than the brighter colors. These colors are far to saturated and I just don't like the featuring. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Fix the colours, and why not the featuring? It is meant helping promoting others : EmperorZelos 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't look write for some reason. Search "color picker" to help you find a way to find colors to use. Make them more dull than they are now, ok? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : You do the colours, I am poor at it, But I get what you mean XD You dont like the featured colours, I thought you didnt like the idea : EmperorZelos 23:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: The featured idea is ok, but the formatting is somewhat weird and the colors are yucky. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Colours are definately bad, i agree, But lets keep working on it, we got a base now to modify until perfection ::: EmperorZelos 23:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Vayardyio May I ask the reason for this choice btw? : Cause it follows the standard format, and is extremely detailed. Thiskish is far from done. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: And seemingly dead but alright :: EmperorZelos 23:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Vayardyio is done? I just checked it out, half of the grammar details seem to be missing... Adagio burner 05:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Upon closer inspection you got a point :: EmperorZelos 10:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::K, pick a better one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Upon finding i shall =) ::: Yea, I am looking through them as well. Very few seem to be finished or brought to a reasonable state of completion. (sigh...) :::: I know, it is very sad :::: EmperorZelos 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) My own language, Hi, will be done in a week or two. I have all the notes, including extensive vocabulary, but it takes time to proofread and post. Adagio burner 21:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : Please check this out then: Forum:Conlang_Featuring : EmperorZelos 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Dictionary How do you think about having a sister Wiki for the dictionaries of languages instead of having them all here? EmperorZelos 21:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : No, I don't think that would be good. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, why not? EmperorZelos 00:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Because do we need another wiki? Let's just keep it here. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Acctually I was mainly on thinking that when it comes to such there would be lots of templates used like in wiktionary, thats why i thought it :: EmperorZelos 00:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Pro-forms Have you thought on pro-forms? EmperorZelos 23:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : What are those? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: This :: EmperorZelos 21:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Started new new conlang? EmperorZelos 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Turbo Have he always been so childish? EmperorZelos 22:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I'm just going to ban him when he acts like a 2 year old. Also, his username is "Tharnton345", but for some reason he changes his signature to TurboGolf. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: I agree, he needs to grow up, and i like TurboGolf because that is more easily said as "TurdoGold" EmperorZelos 22:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) IAL what did you have in mind exacly with it? The Emperor Zelos 21:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC)